Give Me Your Attention Brendon Urie
by juliaida
Summary: Just a little one-shot to celebrate year 2010 !


**Give Me Your Attention (Brendon Urie)**

It was the last day of year 2009. I was hanging in Allie's place with herself and couple of our friends. Well, it was supposed to be an evening including just us two, but then we invited friends, who invited their friends and so on… I soon realized there was like thirty people in her apartment.

"I heard the doorbell!" someone shouted. I got up from a nice and comfortable couch and almost ran to the door. I was drunk, just like everyone else. I really didn't recognize any people anymore, but one I had recognized was Sierra Kusterbeck, which was an old friend of Allie's friend Meg, and Blake Harnage, Sierra's band mate. Celebrities were overrated, but great thought. They were nice people. I smiled and was totally ready to let people behind the door in. Then my smile died.

"Brendon fucking Urie? No shit. Are you frigging kidding me?" I asked as that black-haired man looked as confused as I.

"You know, you can get your eyes as big as the moon on the sky tonight", Brendon said imitating my shocked look. I realized to stop – I shook my head and smiled. And he smiled back.

"Can I come in now? Allie called me like ages ago, but those goddamn cabs didn't stop."

"Yeah, of cour—What? You're Allie's friend? That frigging bastard never told me you are her friend. Even thought I'm like the biggest—" I started but let my voice fade away as I closed the door after Brendon had gotten in.

"Biggest what?"

"Oh, nothing", I smiled. Suddenly some random girl ran to hug Brendon screaming. After they had changed a few words, Brendon grinned, turning his back to everyone to talk to me again. I went to the kitchen and Brendon followed me. He sat on a chair and I was standing in front of him on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"You sure didn't scream when you saw me. Like I just saw a teenage girl on the street and she started screaming like nuts when she saw me. And so did that girl", he said, half sighed.

"Oh please, don't underrate me. I don't scream when I see a hot guy", I rolled my eyes and poured a drink for myself and Brendon.

"Oh pleas—You find me hot?" he started imitating me, until he realized what I'd let out.

"No!" I almost yelled, but then I lowered my voice with a sigh and kept going. "Or… Maybe. Of course. I am a frigging fan girl. I love you guys, you know, the whole Panic! At The Disco. Or scratch that. I find you very hot. Actually I think you are the only hot guy in that band. Thought Ryan is quite cute too…" I stopped when I saw Brendon holding back his laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I pushed his drink in front of him and crossed my arms.

"I'm laughing at you. You are a frigging fan girl—"

"Could you be so kind and stop imitating me?" I had to interrupt him.

"Oh yeah, sure thing. So, I don't care if you're a fan girl. I'm just looking for sex buddy for the rest of the evening. What you think? You and me, fireworks, New Year…?" Brendon leaned back on his chair and winked at me looking very suggestive.

"Shut up. I'm not that much a fan girl. Or I am. But I am not a fucking groupie", I answered. I was little bit hurt. We just met and he was acting like motherfucker-celebrity already.

"Hey, chill out, I was kidding. You know I'm doing Ryan", he said smiling widely and drank his drink. He placed that glass in front of me, so I drank mine and poured another round.

"Seriously?"

"If I told I was kidding, you can't expect I'm serious. I'm not doing Ryan. As much I'd like to."

"You'd be cute together", I uttered a laugh. Brendon gave me one of those 'oh-really-looks'.

"Wow, really, I heard that like the first time ever! Seriously. By the way, is my clone here? I'd like to meet him. Long time, no see", Brendon smirked and glanced people on Allie's living room. He sure talked fast. I had trouble to keep up, and I was drunk.

"Depends. Who is your clone?" I tried to look to the same direction as he.

"Blake. Harnage-dude. That VersaEmerge guy. You know. Looks like me, but hotter. And I wanna see Allie. Haven't seen her since last tour!"

"Blake, yup, he is here. I think Allie is already in bed. It's like 11:45 pm. This is time for foreplay to her", I checked time from my cell phone and smirked to Brendon.

"Uh, you mean like sex? Wow, I thought she had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, she does. That John O'Callaghan or what ever is his name. Tall skinny guy with overly wide shoulder line… The Maine's lead singer I think?"

"Oh, I know him. He's a weirdo."

"I know."

"But Blake. Have you met him?"

"No."

"Let's go. I'll introduce you guys! If you love me, you love him. We really are like clones", Brendon jumped up. He was pretty excited. Weird guy, but I liked him. He was spontaneous and jumped into a moment. Without anymore questions or words he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. We found Blake from bathroom. He was holding some random girl's hair.

"B-man!" Brendon just yelled. That made Blake immediately drop that girl's hair. He got up with a big grin. Brendon opened his arms for a hug.

"B-man!" Blake yelled back and hugged him. I was confused. B-man?

"I want you to meet Blake. Blake, here's…" Brendon started but stopped and looked to bathroom's roof. Dumbass, I cursed myself in my mind. "What's you're name? Forgot to ask?" he laughed.

"Julia", I said, slightly embarrassed.

"B-man, here's Julia. J, here's Blake. And I'm Brendon!" he grinned and clapped his hands. Us, I and Blake, stared at him like he was nuts. He was pretty odd.

"Brendon, get wasted", Blake punched Brendon's arm playfully, hugged me tightly and told me to meet him later again. Then he left.

"J, get me wasted", Brendon repeated. I laughed.

"Okay, let's go."

_*** * *  
**_

"Oh my God", I heard him whispering. I was lying on my back, next to him. I turned on my right side, sighing. He looked at me.

"You are on my side. Can we switch? Then you can keep calling your God", I smiled a bit.

"Sure thing", Brendon smiled. In a second he was on me, kissing my lips. He was great. Even thought I'd swear I'll never have a one-night-stand. Finally he got on his arms, just looked at my eyes like five minutes. That made me feel little awkward, so I blushed.

"What are you blushing? Though red cheeks wear you quite well", he smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek. I smiled, but looked away.

"Look at me. I'm in love with your eyes", he asked after a while, still smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" I laughed as I pushed him away and turned my back to him. He laughed, but gathered himself right next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"What's wrong with _**you**_?" Brendon asked as he pressed his lips against the back of my neck.

"Why are you that sweet? I know we just had sex, but you don't have to be sweet. I know I'll never be anything more for you", I smiled. It really didn't hurt my feelings. It was the truth.

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down, girl! What makes you think anything like that?" he got up and climbed over me just to sit in front of me. I got up to sitting position also.

"It's a cliché", I answered. I still didn't look at him. Then he placed his finger under my chin and made me look at him and his eyes. They were smiling as widely as his mouth.

"I'm not a cliché."


End file.
